


P R O M P T S

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen, Best Friends, Dorian is a Good Friend, F/M, POV Female Character, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A selection of Dragon Age prompts. Feel free to read through them, I would love to hear your thoughts, comments and critiques.W A R N I N G:Certain prompts may contain trigger sensitive information, please refer to each summary B E F O R E reading the prompts, they will be labelled accordingly.Comments are monitored, whilst I am happy to accept any criticism and critique you have to offer, there is a vast difference for being helpful and honest and being down right cruel. So comments will be monitored on this work.Bella





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full list of the prompts that have been posted, feel free to use the Chapter Index to locate the relevant prompt. Some will be posted as a Work In Progress. Meaning I have written them yet, but I haven't posted them. Thank you all for your patients and happy reading.

 

Chapter 2: The Proposal: 

Summary: Being roped into the Winter Palace was not something Aleska had enjoyed, seeking sanctuary in Cullen's office from Josephine, Cullen makes Aleska an offer she doesn't want to refuse. 

 

Prompt by: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlhallares/profile {Go and check out some of her amazing works}


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleska isn't looking forward to the Winter Palace, seeking refuge within Cullen's office from Josephine, Cullen makes her an offer she doesn't want to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am portraying a more confident Cullen for the purposes of this prompt. 
> 
> Safe for Work.
> 
> I'd love to hear any thoughts, comments or critiques you may have. 
> 
> Enjoy

Aleska’s hands ran along the smooth wood of the War Table, listening to her advisors’ bicker for the last hour about how to get into the Winter Palace.

“If we could just gain an invitation,” Josephine stressed, “we could uncover the plot from within the palace.”

“Play their game?” Cullen’s irritation rose, “that could take more time than we have. If we are to uncover the plot on Empress Celene’s life, prevent the future Aleska,” Cullen paused, “the Inquisitor experienced—we need a direct route, not to sip champagne and wait for the assassins to slip.”

“I could send agents through the castle,” Leliana pulled out the building plans of the palace.

“How did you get those?” Aleska looked up, her glance shifted towards Cullen—his eyes met hers, a small smile shared between them.

“I had a contact in the palace retrieve these from the architect who build it,” Leliana smirked, “if we can infiltrate the palace, we can hope to find information before the guests know what is happening.”

“The agents could, open a window of opportunity for Commander Cullen’s soldiers to slip through and position themselves around the palace.” Josephine scribbled on her board. “There is one other issue, the Inquisitor would need an escort, a woman of her influence seen without one, would cause quite a scandal.”

“But my origin makes that a problem,” Aleska inhaled deeply, “there is no need to skirt round the issue. Perhaps Dorian would go with me, the man lives to scandalize.”

“It could work,” Cullen nodded, “I don’t like it, but it could work.”

“Oh Commander,” Leliana laughed, “the only reason you despise this, is because of the suit you will be forced to wear.”

Aleska smiled and raised a brow as the blush set into Cullen’s cheeks.

“Don’t think you’re free either,” Josephine smiled, “we need to take you dress shopping.”

*

Aleska sat before Dorian, their usual chess game raged on for what seemed like hours. Resting her palm around the glass of wine, the glass was cool to the touch, raising it to her lips; Aleska tipped the glass, savouring the sweet nectar within.

“What do you think?” Aleska placed the glass on the table, “do you want to go with me?”

Dorian refilled their glasses, a hint of a smile upon his lips. “As much as I would love to start rumours,” Dorian moved his piece into place, “I have a feeling you should wait for someone you want to ask you.”

 _Cullen? I doubt he would want to, does he?_ Aleska smiled to herself. “Like who?”

“You’re thinking about him again,” Dorian rested back in his seat, "You always get that cute little smile when you’re thinking about him.” 

“I do not,” Aleska threw a grape at him, “I was thinking of a joke Bull told me last week.” Aleska felt the warmth rise to her cheeks.

“Do share,” Dorian refilled their wineglasses. “I love a good side splitter.”

Aleska narrowed her eyes, Dorian knew her all too well. “All right so I was,” Aleska admitted. “He is a kindhearted man, attractive, that scar on his lip, you know I have a think for battle scars—but even if I did, he doesn’t, so it's not even a point of concern.”

“Perhaps,” Dorian said, gesturing behind her.

Aleska looked at him before turning around. How much of that did he hear?! Aleska felt her blood run cold. “Commander, what are you doing here?”

“May I have a word with you?” Cullen fiddled with a small gold coin, “in private, please?”

Aleska looked at Dorian, smiling to herself. “Of course, one moment please Commander.” Aleska moved her one piece. “Checkmate, now I am done.”

Rising, Aleska pushed her chair in, finishing her glass of wine. Walking alongside Cullen, her heart thudded in her chest.

“I call for a rematch when you’re done,” Dorian shouted after her.

“So,” Aleska began, “what can I do for you Commander?”

“Remember our deal,” Cullen led her through the passage linking up to the Great Hall.

Aleska laughed, nodding as she ran her fingers through her hair. “What can I do for you Cullen?”

“I was wondering,” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, “if you aren’t too busy. If you would like to that is.”

 _Why is he this cute when he fumbles? It is inconceivable, for a him to be as handsome as he is, and his scar_. Aleska mused, waiting for his statement to come. “Do you need time?”

“No,” Cullen answered, “I had this all planned out.”

“I can see that,” Kayden draped his arm around his sister, “the reason you’re struggling to find the words is because you’re fantasising about my sister. Men can only keep the blood flow on one head – trust me.”

“WHAT?!” Aleska and Cullen said simultaneously.

“Kayden… that is way off base, inappropriate, I can’t even listen to this.” Aleska felt flustered, the blush setting into her cheeks.

“Forgive me,” Cullen said, retreating to his office.

“Say what you will, you know I am right,” Kayden popped a grape in his mouth, smirking.

“Why do I allow you to stay?” Aleska folded her arms, her embarrassment.

“Because, I’m the only one who is honest with you,” Kayden leaned closer, whispering in his sisters’ ear.

*

“He was so close Dorian,” Aleska said, clutching a pillow to her chest. “Then my brother had to fuck it all up.”

“I’m sure Kayden had the best of intentions,” Dorian sat beside her, filing down her uneven nails. “Now if you want to talk irritation, what have I told you about keeping your nails tidy.” 

“Right,” Aleska rolled her eyes, “my brother has found countless ways to screw with me ever since we were children. I’m just grateful my sister isn’t here.”

“Why?” Dorian asked.

“She would out right seduce and sleep with Cullen to screw with me,” Aleska looked at him, “not that Cullen would, Meghan knows no boundaries.”

Aleska laughed, shaking her head as Dorian continued to paint her nails, the silence welcomed, Aleska thought of a way to get Cullen to even look at her again.

“It’ll be easy my dear, you’ll just have to seduce him.” Dorian smiled.

 _He is joking right? I must be dreaming, this cannot be—he cannot be serious right now_. Aleska laughed, louder than she should have.

“You’re kidding, right?” Aleska scoffed, “I’m as seductive as a cabbage.”

“You give yourself too little credit,” Dorian patted her hand, “you are far more seductive than you realize.”

“Be serious for a moment Dorian,” Aleska couldn’t stop laughing.

“All right,” Dorian sighed, “I will give you a little piece of information, if you tell Cullen this came from me; he would never speak again, and I do so adore his friendship.”

Aleska sat up, awaiting this piece of news, her stomach twisted into knots as the lump in her throat tightened. “What?” _Pavus, this had better be good._

“You know the little lip bite you do when you’re nervous?” Dorian made sure they were alone.

 _Or excited._ “Yes,” Aleska licked her dry lips.

“It seems to me the Commanders weakness with you,” Dorian leaned in, whispering. “Drives him wild.”

"Really?” Aleska couldn’t contain her smile. “I had no idea, wait, are you screwing with me?”

“Not in the slightest.” Dorian pulled her into a hug.

*** 

“Hide me?!” Aleska burst into Cullen’s office, slamming his door behind him.

Aleska forgot the dress caught in the door, the fabric flowed along her figure.

“Aleska, what is wrong?” Cullen looked up, his eyes widened as he saw her dress. “You look lovely. Is that the dress you will wear?”

Aleska felt the blush set in, her cheeks warm as the embarrassment rushed. “No, I mean I could be, it is one option. Do you like it?”

 _Shit, you didn’t just say that!_ Aleska scolded herself, closing her eyes she heard Josephine walking up the bridge, she always had this pattern to her walk.

“It suits you,” Cullen smiled, rising from his desk.

“Hide me?” Aleska whispered, “if you value me as a friend, I then beg of you to hide me!”

Aleska laughed as Cullen shook his head. “Go upstairs, I’ll get rid of her.”

“Thank you,” Aleska rushed up the stairs, listening to Cullen playing ignorant.

Looking down at the heels, she couldn't understand how noblewoman wore these all day. _They are the most uncomfortable things I have endured_. Aleska thought, fixing the ribbon on the one.

Aleska listened as Josephine expressed her disappointment at not being able to find her, getting closer to the edge of the stairwell, Aleska was grateful for the carpet muffling her movements.

“Don’t worry Josephine,” she heard Cullen say, “I’m sure she is around somewhere.”

“If you see her,” Josephine sighed, “tell her I am looking for her, please. This is important.”

“I shall do that,” Cullen said.

“You’re next Commander, we need to get your measurements for your suit, red would suit your complexion, with a purple sash.” 

Aleska muffled a laugh as Cullen closed his door. Walking down the stairs, Aleska sat on the third step from the bottom.

“She is right you know,” Aleska folded her arms across her knees. “Red would suit you.”

“That woman is relentless,” Cullen poured her a glass of whiskey, handing it to her.

“She is,” Aleska accepted the glass.

“So, why am I hiding you?” Cullen raised a brow as he helped Aleska up.

Aleska sighed, smiling as she felt his firm grip on her hand. “You know elves have got excellent hearing,” Aleska began.

Being led to one chair in the corner of the room, Aleska took a seat in one. Taking another long sip, Aleska felt the rush calm her nerves.

“I’ve heard something like that,” Cullen sat in the chair beside her, “is it true?”

Aleska looked at him, those piercing amber eyes glancing into her blue eyes. The tip of her finger tracing the rim of her glass, a light echo travelled through the room.

“It is true, we have excellent hearing and eyesight,” Aleska finished her whiskey, “now the problem is, certain pitches hurt my ears, like a woman squealing. Josephine has this high-pitched squeal that would make most Mabari howl in agony.”

“Ah, I follow,” Cullen took her glass, offering her a refill.

“Now she is offering to pamper and perfume me for some pretty Ostwick Lord who wears more perfume than I do,” Aleska accepted the refill, “I am not looking forward to that.”

“Then don’t do it,” Cullen smiled, “go with someone you want to go with, being forced into a situation where you are uncomfortable will make you miserable.”

Aleska paused, she got the distinct impression that Cullen was speaking from personal experience. Placing the glass rim to her lips, she took a long and well-earned sip, licking the residue off her lips, her glance went back to Cullen.

“Like who? Men aren’t lining up,” Aleska laughed, readjusting the ribbon on her heels, _I curse the man who invented these confounded things!_

“Go with me?” Cullen placed a hand upon her wrist, gaining her attention.

“What?” Aleska felt the blush return to her cheeks. “Did you ask me, to the Winter Palace?”

“Go with me?” Cullen repeated, removing his arm.

 _FINALLY_ , Aleska mused as she finished her whiskey. “Yes, I will go with you.”

Aleska’s teeth captured her lower lip, she noticed the spark within Cullen’s eye, it seemed Dorian was correct—it drove Cullen wild.


End file.
